Twisted
by Alien Emerald
Summary: She was a flame, a burn, a knife, a killer. It made her smile. The flames danced in her body, guiding her every move, making her hunger turn to desiccated thirst. Blood dripped from her finger tips as his eyes filled with fear. Love vs. Lust. RobStar. OS.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

**It filled her like nothing she had ever experienced. She could feel the intense fire burn through her veins, her head pumping with adrenaline. She could hear the gruesome screams, and a smile slinked along her face. Then, there was him. Love coursed through her like the suns filtering warmth, her mind floating high in the clouds. Nothing could stop her now, because it was all she wanted.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The screams pierced her ears, cutting deep into her mind like a disease, searing into her vision. It only made her heart race faster, her feet push harder, and her hands rip further. In her mind, she could see people bleeding, their faces filled with hate and sorrow. She could see four figures, moving faster in the distance. Their attack seemed to be aimed towards her, all of the weapons, bolts, forces, and hits always a step behind her. She could feel herself dancing, jumping around gracefully in the wind, only her instincts to guide her. They were blind, completely blind. The only person they saw was a disturbed girl, violently killing innocent people. But when he saw her, he could see far behind her mask. He could see her flowing crimson hair, her piercing emerald eyes, all of the innocence that had vanished from her face, and all of the desire that coursed through her veins . She was no longer the naïve girl they had all adored. She was a flame, a burn, a knife, a killer. It made her smile._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The soft kiss still lingered on her lips, and her mind hungered for more. He was gentle, almost reserved, in the way he handled her. His arms made their way around her waste, guiding her naïve actions. But gentle wasn't enough for her. She deepened it all. She pulled him closer, as close as she could get, and it still didn't seem like enough for her. Her tongue traced along his lips, prying them open and searching hungrily. The love between them lit sparks, lighting a fire that burned with an intense passion. The flames danced in her body, guiding her every move, making her hunger turn to desiccated thirst.

Some people think that love and lust cannot exist together, live in one person, and hunger for one body. But there were two people, not one. They both hungered after one body, one man, each of them ravenous from the avid desire. Love and lust, those were the two people. They were both starved for different things, acting in different ways to get what they wanted.

Love was caring, fruitful. All she desired was someone to hold her, to kiss her gently, to make her feel loved, too. She did not hunger for anything; she was only starved of light. To feel welcome, cared for, and longed afterwas all she desired. Innocence, you might say. Love is blind…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Lust was like a fire, burning and aching inside. It hungered for passion, a reaction. To see the craze in the others eyes, to see the longing desire burn with venom and passion. The hunger was like a hole, electricity would fill that hole, and the hunger would die into craving. But when the fervent moment was over, the electricity would die, and the hole was ravenous for the craze once more. An obsession, a voracious obsession. Lust was not blind, it knew what it wanted…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His kiss would turn greedy…

_She would surrender to the flames, the passion…_

But it would soon be over, the fire would burn out. The greed in her eyes would return, and she would do anything to light the flames again. She would ask for more, but he would only smile and leave. He _thought _she was innocent. He _thought _she was naïve. He _thought _she only liked the feeling, like it was just simple candy to her. But she _was _greedy, ready to do anything to cure her hunger. She _was _smart; she knew exactly what she had to do to show him what she wanted. It _was not _a simple candy. It was a drug that coursed her veins, taking over her mind, controlling her body. It was a fire that would never stop burning, a flame that could not be cured, only starved.

_Her dance continued. Blood covered the streets, headlines would read of only the ravenous killings. _

_She fed her hunger._

_He would watch the dancing flame._

_His eyes would turn in fear, wondering why the innocence had turned to this. She was capable of killing people, of murder. She was doing it, all because of _him. _When he would question her with his eyes, staring in awe as more blood dripped from her hands, she would smile. Her face was seductive, sensual, hypnotizing. Lust coursed through him, he was suddenly avid with greed. Knowing what she could do pulled him under a deep ocean, his senses filled with a hunger that he was not capable of feeding. It was twisted, wrong, yet so incredibly right. _

Her dark figure stood straight, her character hidden…

Her seductive smile turned at the corners…

Her hand pulled away her mask, her piercing emerald eyes filled with an unmistakable inferno…

Her crimson hair fell to her waste, flames dancing around her body…

Her short leather skirt, high black boots, and half jacket revealed the body of a goddess.

The three titans gasped, cries of pain filling the air. Nothing made sense to them. Why would her innocence turn to murder?

But he stood there, watching as the wild flame approached him. She was suddenly in front of him, her face inches from his. Her eyes were filled with the same flame that danced through him. Pure. Greedy. Lust.

_Her lips licked his, making his skin burn. It was a mocking touch, like she was taunting him with the blood that lay on her finger tips. Yet she was hungry, a hunger that was far greater than his could ever dream of. The kiss made his throat swell, desire coursed through his body, taking over his every action. Everything was nothing now. All that mattered was the flames that danced through him, through her. _

_She was his._

She was dead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, definitely different from my usual up-beat stories. But I wanted to try my shot at horror, see how I did. So, in the end, lust won over love. I know its pure love between Robin and Starfire, but I just changed it for this story.**

**I KNOW that everyone in this story was completely out of character, and that Starfire would never in a billion years do that! It falls under no category of the teen titans except for the characters names, and nothing else. So don't flame me saying that Star would never do that, because I KNOW. **

**Here, let me give you a little summary of your confusion:**

**Starfire is caught between the love Robin gives her and the lust she feels for him.**

**When love is the dominant emotion, she is the innocent Starfire we all know. **

**When lust takes over, she will do absolutely anything to get Robin to fill her hunger. **

**Robin is just her friend when she is innocent and naive, but when she is evil and cunning, his attention is on her. **

**So, Starfire goes throughout the city committing gruesome murders just to get Robin's attention. It works.**

**Lust completely takes over. And if you read carefully, you would have noticed that when love is dominant, the font is normal. But when lust is dominant, it's in italics.**

**At the end when it said:**

_**She was his.**_

**She was dead.**

**That means that lust completely took over her mind, and love was no longer of importance.**

**Hope that cleared it up! I know it's completely OOC.**

**-Alien**


	2. Poem by my BFF

She cries like an angle,

**My best friend (flea103) wrote a poem for Twisted. I love her so very much, so I'm putting it up! Tell me what you guys think, and I'll tell her.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

She cries like a broken angle

Her innocence cascades down her soft cheek

She is lost and afraid

Hopeless and torn

She feeds on the flesh

Of love and its victims

She drinks from the cup of betrayal

With all her might she tries to fight

Her bleeding

Broken

Dieing

Soul.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love you Jo!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
